Irreplacable and Irresistable
by The Virgin Quatre
Summary: When OZ attempts to use a clone to attain the Winner Family's great wealth, they fail to account for Quatre's sense of family honor.
1. Default Chapter

GUNDAM WING:  
Irreplacable and Irresistable  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Ain't gettin' paid.  
-------------------------------------------  
-Part 1-  
  
Unconscious on the floor of a dirty cell, Quatre Raberba Winner  
was not aware of the events taking place two rooms down.  
  
"He's an exact duplicate," the scientist explained to Treize. "He  
copies the original in every way."  
  
"And you're sure that this will get us control of the Winner  
Family's financial holdings?"  
  
"That, and everything else they own."  
  
"Let's talk in my office," Treize suggested, leading the scientist  
away from his experiment.  
  
The duplicate Quatre waited in the lab for several minutes. Then,  
becoming restless, he wandered off down the hall.. When he got  
to the cell where the original Quatre was still languishing, he gasped.  
  
Quatre stared at the boy in the hallway, a boy who duplicated himself  
almost exactly...  
  
. almost.  
  
~You forgot about my spaceheart,~ Quatre thought to himself, ~that  
cannot be duplicated.~  
  
The clone returned to the lab and retrieved the keys to the cells along  
with a weapon. Then, racing back to Quatre's cell, he unlocked the door.  
  
"Let's go!" he told Quatre.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Right," as he leaped out of the hard cot and joined the  
other Quatre in the hallway. He was rather surprised when the duplicate  
Quatre leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I thought it might cheer you up," the other boy explained, blushing a  
little.  
  
"Oh," Quatre smiled, sounding a bit relieved. "For a moment there I  
thought I might have had more of an ego problem than I previously  
realized."  
  
The two of them laughed until they heard the sound of approaching  
footsteps. Then, fast as they could, they headed off down the hall in  
the opposite direction those sounds were coming from.  



	2. Chapter Two

From - Mon Apr 23 19:12:04 2001  
Received: from mta133.mail.yahoo.com (mta133.mail.yahoo.com [128.11.68.148])  
by mx1.hotpop.com (Postfix) with SMTP id 3D1F124801D  
for QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com; Tue, 24 Apr 2001 00:51:32 +0000 (UTC)  
Received: from mta133.mail.yahoo.com for QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com; Apr 23 17:51:32 2001 -0700  
Received: from hj.egroups.com (208.50.99.212)  
X-Yahoo-Forwarded: from vincentnlucrecia@yahoo.com to QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com  
by mta133.mail.yahoo.com with SMTP; 23 Apr 2001 17:51:31 -0700 (PDT)  
X-eGroups-Return: sentto-481784-3251-988073419-vincentnlucrecia=yahoo.com@returns.onelist.com  
Received: from [10.1.4.55] by hj.egroups.com with NNFMP; 24 Apr 2001 00:50:19 -0000  
X-Sender: QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com  
X-Apparently-To: quatreml@yahoogroups.com  
Received: (EGP: mail-7_1_2); 24 Apr 2001 00:50:18 -0000  
Received: (qmail 48572 invoked from network); 24 Apr 2001 00:50:17 -0000  
Received: from unknown (10.1.10.142) by l9.egroups.com with QMQP; 24 Apr 2001 00:50:17 -0000  
Received: from unknown (HELO mail11.speakeasy.net) (216.254.0.211) by mta3 with SMTP; 24 Apr 2001 00:50:17 -0000  
Received: (qmail 83874 invoked from network); 24 Apr 2001 00:50:16 -0000  
Received: from unknown (HELO hotpop.com) ([64.24.75.54]) (envelope-sender QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com) by mail11.speakeasy.net (qmail-ldap-1.03) with SMTP for QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com; 24 Apr 2001 00:50:16 -0000  
Message-ID: 3AE4A3F7.31AE2AD7@hotpop.com  
X-Mailer: Mozilla 4.61 [en] (OS/2; U)  
X-Accept-Language: en  
To: Quatre Raberba Winner QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com,  
quatreml@yahoogroups.com, gwml@yahoogroups.com,  
gundam_yaoi@yahoogroups.com, allgundam@yahoogroups.com  
References: 3AE48174.13AD6BC7@hotpop.com  
From: Quatre Raberba Winner QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com  
MIME-Version: 1.0  
Mailing-List: list QuatreML@yahoogroups.com; contact QuatreML-owner@yahoogroups.com  
Delivered-To: mailing list QuatreML@yahoogroups.com  
Precedence: bulk  
List-Unsubscribe: mailto:QuatreML-unsubscribe@yahoogroups.com  
Date: Mon, 23 Apr 2001 17:51:51 -0400  
Reply-To: QuatreML@yahoogroups.com  
Subject: [QuatreML] Gundam Wing (fanfic): Irreplacable and Irresistable (part 2)  
Content-Type: text/plain; charset=US-ASCII  
Content-Transfer-Encoding: 7bit  
X-Mozilla-Status: 8001  
X-Mozilla-Status2: 00000000  
X-UIDL: b29f274dd4facf19  
  
GUNDAM WING:  
Irreplacable and Irresistable  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Ain't gettin' paid.  
-------------------------------------------  
-Part 2-  
  
It was barely a minute after the two Quatres had made their way into the  
adjoining corridor  
that the doctor returned with Col. Treize. Seeing the cell door open, the  
doctor ran to the lab,  
fearing the worst. He didn't know how the boy had found out about the clone,  
but...  
  
"Alert all guards! Be on the lookout for Gundam Pilot 04. If you see this  
person, do *not*, I  
repeat, do *not* open fire. We need this person alive for information.  
Simply detain him and  
await further instructions."  
  
"This is Col. Treize," Treize said after grabbing the doctor's communicator  
and pressed the  
appropriate button. "I am overriding that order. If you see pilot 04, shoot  
to kill. I repeat,  
shoot to kill."  
  
*****  
  
Both Quatres heard the execution order and increased their speed. They were  
almost to the  
exit when the clone took a bullet in the back of his left thigh, causing him  
to stumble and cry  
out in pain.  
  
"Go on," he said, "leave me here. Save yourself, Quatre. Your friends need  
you. I'm just a  
clone."  
  
"No," Quatre crouched down and helped the clone to his feet, "you're a human  
being just  
like I am. It doesn't matter how you were created. All that matters is that  
you're alive. Now,  
let's try and keep it that way, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre," the clone nodded, then gave Quatre another kiss, this time on  
the lips.  
  
Hearing explosions outside, the two Quatres were about to turn and seek out  
a different  
exit when the door flew inward, revealing two figures standing there,  
looking like the cover  
models of some action novel. Both were young men about the same age as  
Quatre and the  
clone. One wore spandex shorts and had dark moss-green hair which was  
toussled about  
atop his head. The other had violet eyes and a long braid that hung down to  
his knees. Both  
wore identical rings upon their left hands as well as identical stunned  
expressions upon their  
faces.  
  
"Which...?" Duo managed to stammer.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Quatre replied, "we're both going with you."  
  
(TBC...)  
  
  
  
------------------------ Yahoo! Groups Sponsor ---------------------~-~  
ClubMom is the first free organization dedicated to rewarding and celebrating Moms! Join today - it's free - and get your chance to win  
in our $5,000 Family Vacation Sweepstakes!  
http://us.click.yahoo.com/Ppl8ZC/TFaCAA/qvCFAA/xiNelB/TM  
---------------------------------------------------------------------_-  
  
  
  
Your use of Yahoo! Groups is subject to http://docs.yahoo.com/info/terms/   
  



	3. Chapter Three

  
GUNDAM WING:  
Irreplacable and Irresistable  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Ain't gettin' paid.  
-------------------------------------------  
-Part 3-  
  
Duo nodded. "Damn right you are," he agreed. "Ain't that  
right, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn..." Heero sounded unlikely to agree on this point. In  
fact, given that his gun was still pointing at the clone, it seemed  
very likely that the clone was not going to live much longer...  
  
.. or was it the clone? Heero looked over at one Quatre, then  
at the other.  
  
"The clone's the one without the scar," Duo sighed in exasperation.  
"Now, let's go. You can have the Quatres take their clothes off when  
we get home."  
  
Both Quatres blushed at that.  
  
Heero eyed each Quatre down the barrel of his gun. Neither flinched.  
Instead, both closed their eyes and waited calmly for death.  
  
"Hee-chan," Duo suggested, "we could always use the clone as a babysitter.  
Now let's get home. *All* of us."  
  
"Hn. Fine." Heero nodded. "Let's just deal with this when we get home."  
  
  



	4. Conclusion

From - Tue Apr 24 16:34:07 2001  
Received: from ch.egroups.com (ch.egroups.com [208.50.99.226])  
by mx1.hotpop.com (Postfix) with SMTP id 1992124B672  
for QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com; Tue, 24 Apr 2001 14:38:12 +0000 (UTC)  
X-eGroups-Return: sentto-2152269-2022-988123090-QuatreRaberbaWinner=hotpop.com@returns.onelist.com  
Received: from [10.1.4.52] by ch.egroups.com with NNFMP; 24 Apr 2001 14:38:11 -0000  
X-Sender: QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com  
X-Apparently-To: allgundamwing@yahoogroups.com  
Received: (EGP: mail-7_1_2); 24 Apr 2001 14:38:10 -0000  
Received: (qmail 82644 invoked from network); 24 Apr 2001 14:38:04 -0000  
Received: from unknown (10.1.10.26) by m8.onelist.org with QMQP; 24 Apr 2001 14:38:04 -0000  
Received: from unknown (HELO mail12.speakeasy.net) (216.254.0.212) by mta1 with SMTP; 24 Apr 2001 14:38:03 -0000  
Received: (qmail 58543 invoked from network); 24 Apr 2001 14:38:01 -0000  
Received: from unknown (HELO MYHOSTNAME) ([64.24.196.52]) (envelope-sender QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com) by mail12.speakeasy.net (qmail-ldap-1.03) with SMTP for gwml@yahoogroups.com; 24 Apr 2001 14:38:01 -0000  
To: gwml@yahoogroups.com, quatreml@yahoogroups.com,  
gundam_yaoi@yahoogroups.com, allgundamwing@yahoogroups.com,  
quatreraberbawinner@hotpop.com, quatreraberbawinner@yahoogroups.com  
X-Mailer: MR/2 Internet Cruiser Edition for OS/2 v2.21/21 (Unregistered)  
From: QuatreRaberbaWinner@hotpop.com  
MIME-Version: 1.0  
Mailing-List: list AllGundamWing@yahoogroups.com; contact AllGundamWing-owner@yahoogroups.com  
Delivered-To: mailing list AllGundamWing@yahoogroups.com  
Precedence: bulk  
List-Unsubscribe: mailto:AllGundamWing-unsubscribe@yahoogroups.com  
Date: Tue, 24 Apr 2001 07:39:31 -0400  
Reply-To: AllGundamWing@yahoogroups.com  
Subject: [AllGundamWing] (fanfic) Gundam Wing: Irreplacable and Irresistable  
Content-Type: text/plain; charset=US-ASCII  
Content-Transfer-Encoding: 7bit  
Message-Id: 20010424143812.1992124B672@mx1.hotpop.com  
X-Mozilla-Status: 8001  
X-Mozilla-Status2: 00000000  
X-UIDL: b29f274dd4facf19  
  
GUNDAM WING:  
Irreplacable and Irresistable  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Ain't gettin' paid.  
-------------------------------------------  
-Part 4-  
  
The two Quatres climbed into Sandrock while Duo and   
Heero each climbed into their respective Gundams. OZ  
troops were rapidly approaching and the four of them   
wanted to be away from there as soon as possible.  
  
"Aries fighters coming in at ten o'clock." Heero warned.  
  
"I see 'em." Duo's voice came back as Deathscythe   
quickly dispatched three of the attacking fighters. A  
fourth got through and struck Deathscythe, hitting it with   
an electromagnetic pulse which was meant to fry its  
computer circuits.  
  
As he saw the pulse hit Deathscythe, something clicked  
in Heero's mind. "NO!" he shouted, firing his beam cannon  
at the attacking Aries.  
  
The Aries disintegrated leaving a clear sky. But it didn't  
seem quite bright enough to Heero. Worry and doubt filled  
his mind. He hoped that Deathscythe's shielding had protected Duo as well  
as the Gundam from that pulse.  
  
"Duo?" he asked into the communications system. "Duo? Can you hear me? Are  
you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Heero." Duo replied. "Let's get home. I'm starving. How about  
you guys?"  
  
"Sounds great to me." Quatre agreed, giggling.  
  
Heero and Duo each wondered what was causing the blond  
Arabian to be laughing that way.  
  
"No rush," the clone added, playfully, "I'll just keep snacking on  
Quatre's earlobe."  
  
That answered that question. But there were others that would have to be  
dealt with once they got home.  
  
-OWARI-  
  
  
  
------------------------ Yahoo! Groups Sponsor ---------------------~-~  
ClubMom is the first free organization dedicated to rewarding and celebrating Moms! Join today - it's free - and get your chance to win  
in our $5,000 Family Vacation Sweepstakes!  
http://us.click.yahoo.com/Ppl8ZC/TFaCAA/qvCFAA/lSeXlB/TM  
---------------------------------------------------------------------_-  
  
The Offical Website of the All Gundam Wing Mailing List is:  
http://www.egroups.com/group/AllGundamWing  
  
To Join the Zechs Lovers Mailing List Go to:  
http://www.egroups.com/group/ZechsLovers  
  
Join one of Akane's very cool card decks! A Ranma 1/2 card deck or a Gundam Wing Card deck both very cool! Or Join the 100% Otaku Mailing List! Also Awesome! Just e-mail her at Farasina@aol.com!   
  
Join Shawdow of Heavyarms another awesome Mailing List! E-mail TBHeavyarms@aol.com.  
  
Another mailing list to add to your list to join! Deathsythe's Hell Dimension, the name alone sounds kewl, ne? Join by e-mailing Corbet3000@aol.com!  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Rules you were expecting Rules?   
  
Your use of Yahoo! Groups is subject to http://docs.yahoo.com/info/terms/   
  
  



End file.
